


Ready or not, Here He comes

by JustOneMoreSentence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreSentence/pseuds/JustOneMoreSentence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Quinn Holmes watched her brother jump from the roof of St. Bart's Hospital. Since Sherlock's "death", Quinn's made frequent visits to London. Every time she came, Mycroft would meet her in the train station. So when she returns almost two years to the day after Sherlock jumped and John Watson meets her in the train station, she knows something is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or not, Here He comes

Two years had passed. I was still living at home, but I made frequent visits to London. That was the upside of having a brother who was the British Government. I got the train rides to and from London for almost free. I got free housing whenever I came thanks to Andi's parents. Andi had told me that her parents always looked forward to me coming over.  
Mycroft always knew when I was coming to town and was always there at the train station to greet me. I looked forward to seeing him, but I'd never tell him that. He'd probably take it all to his head. 

So, when I came in this time. I was surprised to find my brother absent and John Watson in his place. When he saw me, he smiled and started over to me. Technically, I had only met him face-to-face twice before, but every time I had come to London in the past, I had made sure I had passed his house at least once. A few times, I had followed him, just to assure myself he was ok. Mycroft kept me updated on him, but I wanted to see for myself. 

"Hi Quinn." He said when he reached me. 

"Doctor Watson." I replied. 

"John, please. I think I've told you that before." He said. 

"Where's Mycroft?" I asked. 

“Always wanting to get straight to the point. Just like…” He trailed off. Just like Sherlock. We were silent. 

"He didn't tell me. He called me and said he had business to attend to and couldn't meet you here and asked me to do it for you." 

"Business..." I muttered. 

"Which could mean anything." He said, taking the words right out if my mouth. I wondered if the "business" had something to do with Sherlock. 

"Who knows with him." John laughed and nodded in agreement. We waited in silence for my cases to be unloaded. I only had a small one with a week or so worth of clothing. Once I spotted it, I left John to retrieve it and went back to him. 

“Shall we?” He asked. He offered his arm with a warm smile. I knew from that moment on he'd be there for me, just like Sherlock would have been and may still be. I accepted it and we walked from the train station.

I squinted in the sunlight when we walked out. John released my arm and took a few steps away, probably looking for the car. A sleek black Jaguar pulled up to the kerb. The driver jumped out and took my case from me. He popped the trunk and slid the case in and slammed it shut. He then ran around to the driver side of the car and opened the door. This was definitely Mycroft’s doing. I looked in and paused. Another person sat on the other side of the car. She had short blond hair and grey eyes. She reminded me of the lady that had been in the car that picked me up after Sherlock faked his death. She was on her phone and didn't look up when I slipped in and buckled myself before John did the same. The car pulled from the kerb and we rode in silence for a while. The woman put her phone away and did her best, in the cramped space, to turn and look at me. 

“You’re Quinn Holmes.” She said with a warm smile. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Mary Morstan, John’s girlfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you Mary.” I replied. Mycroft had showed me pictures of her. Well… I forced him to show me. He let it slip that John had a girlfriend around Christmas when Mum made him come up for the holiday.

“I've seen pictures of Sherlock. You look a lot like him.” I smiled, feeling touched that she said that. 

“Thanks.” I replied. We rode the rest of the way in silence. We finally pulled up to 187 North Gower Street. Andi’s mom and dad’s house. I had stayed here every time I had come to London. They said I was always welcome, but I had overheard Mum and Mycroft talking about paying the Tyler’s for the time I stayed with them. He said they never accepted it. He secretly wired it to their bank accounts all the same. 

All three of us crawled out of the back seat of the car and I got a good look at Mary. She liked cats and had three. I noticed hair from all three on the legs of her pants. I could tell she was an only child. She just gave off that sort of vibe. She seemed very smart and I knew, from Mycroft, that she was a nurse. John had started at a clinic and he must have met Mary there. Jess Tyler, Andi’s mom, came to the doorway and watched us. The driver got my cases and Jess came over to where we stood. 

“Jess, this John Watson and his girlfriend Mary Morstan. This is Jess Tyler. Our cook is her daughter.” I introduced the three adults. Mary and John each too turns shaking Jess’ hand. The three adults starting talking about something. I had tuned out and started towards the Tyler’s flat. I went in and was greeted by a ginger cat. He mewed and rubbed against my leg. 

“Hey Conrad.” I said, reaching down to pet him. He mewed again and came back for a second body slam against my leg. I laughed and walked down the hall towards the stairs. As I passed the kitchen, a voice called out to me.

“Holmes!” A man’s voice barked. I looked into the kitchen and saw a man with dark red hair and hazel eyes sitting at the table with a still steaming cup of coffee. He must have had a stressful day at work. He worked in an office building and was the boss of a lot of people. He had grease on his fingers which I knew he didn’t get from his job, so he must have been working on a car somewhere. By the looks of his suit, work must have been really bad. He hadn’t bothered coming home and changing before going to work on the car. I could see stains on his dress shirt under his jacket where he had wiped the grease on it. He must have taken his jacket off and more than likely rolled his sleeves up. He had just finished the brew of coffee as I came in the house. 

“Hi Sam.” I said, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen door. “Work a pain? You’ve been at the Garage again.” In addition to being a Regional Manager, Sam Tyler also owned a car repair shop. 

“I always go to the Garage after work.” He replied with a smug look on his face. He thought he had outsmarted me. 

“But you didn’t come home first. You only go straight there if work was a pain. It’s your stress reliever.” He smiled, telling me all I had deduced was correct. 

“Thought so.” I replied. I picked my case up and went up to the spare bedroom to unpack. I glanced out the window. It faced Gower Street and I could see John and Mary still talking to Jess. John turned to the driver of the car who brought us here. The driver nodded, climbed into the car and drove off. The three then walked into the flat. I heard Jess call out for Sam and introduce him to John and Mary. I left my half unpacked bag sitting on the bed and went downstairs.  
John was sitting next to Sam, who was lounging back in a kitchen chair, talking about work. John had both arms on the table holding a coffee mug. Mary was petting Conrad, talking to him silently. Jess turned to me when I walked in. 

“All unpacked?” She asked. 

“And yet.” I replied. She nodded.

“Do you want some coffee? Or tea?” She gestured to where the tea kettle was on the stove, water already boiling. I thought it over for a second before shaking my head. 

“I had some on the train. And as good as yours is, I've had enough for now.” Jess nodded in understanding. When the kettle started to whistled, she took it off the burner and poured the hot water into two mugs. One she gave to Mary and the other she kept for herself, taking hesitant sips.  
I wondered for a second if John had heard from Mycroft. I considered calling him, but decided against it. If his "business" involved going undercover (which he hardly ever did) I wouldn't want to break his cover. He probably wouldn't have his phone on him anyways. My thoughts turned to Sherlock. I wondered what he had spent the last year doing. Where he was. What he was doing now. When he was coming home. I looked at each person in the room with me. I was the only one who knew Sherlock was still alive. That’s when I decided I couldn't sit still. 

“I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back in time for dinner.” I told Jess. 

“Alright. We still have the bike you used last time you were here.” She offered. I shook my head.

“I just want to walk right now. Thanks though.” I ran upstairs to get my phone, a few pounds (just in case) and my ear buds. I plugged the ear buds into the phone jack and waited until I was out of the house to put the buds in my ears. I had the volume low enough that I could still hear the chatter of people as I walked. Once out of the flat, I turned left and headed towards Marylebone Road and towards Baker Street. I stopped when I had gotten to my brother’s old flat. Oh Sherlock I thought, John misses you. He might have Mary, but losing Sherlock was hard on him. A man in his late twenties stopped next to me and looked at the brass knocker on the door.

“You know Sherlock Holmes lived here.” He stated. 

“I know. I visited him there once.” I replied. 

“You were one of his clients?” He asked. 

“No. More like one of his cases.” Puzzled, the man looked me up and down, wondering what I meant by “one of his cases”. 

“Um… What now?” He asked. 

“He was hired to find me after I ran away a few years ago. Well I say hired… more like ordered.” 

“How come?” The man asked. I wasn't sure why I was telling him all this. Maybe I wanted an audience to tell that I was the little sister of the great Sherlock Holmes. 

“My mum ordered him to. He was kinda forced into it. I don’t think he liked it very much, being ordered around by our Mum.” 

“Our Mum?” He asked, still puzzles. 

“God. You’re slow.” I insulted him, trying to sound a little like Sherlock, “Yes our Mum. She’s the woman who gave birth to us both, 19 years apart, sure, but all the same.” I forced my face to stay unemotional as I watched the man’s jaw dropped open from the corner of my eye.  
I turned to face him and scanned over him. Twenty-eight or Nine, engaged, two jobs, unhappy with one job, office worker and… bartender? Expecting a baby as well. A boy. Well, that’s a good reason to get married… 

“When’s the wedding?” I asked. His eyes remained wide and his jaw closed partially. 

“Next month… God, you’re just like him.” 

“And the Baby… He’s due… what… three weeks after that? Congratulations, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” He replied. He gave me a wide-eyed glance before walking away. I snickered to myself at his actions and the way he walked away. I was about the continue when the music on my phone, which was still playing softly in one of my ears, cut off and my text tone chattered through my ear buds before the music continued. I unlocked my phone. There was a new text from an unknown number. The body of the text was a URL link. Under the link were a few words:  
FOR YOUR EYES ONLY  
I cautiously hit the URL, hoping it wouldn't put a virus on my phone. It brought my to a video on YouTube. I hit play and listened. 

I’m coming home  
I’m coming home  
Tell the World I’m coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I’m coming home, I’m coming home  
Tell the World I’m coming

I covered my mouth in shock with one of my hands. This was from Sherlock. There wasn't anyone else it could have come from. I felt a scream building up inside of me, but I forced it down. I hailed a cab and ordered them to take me back to the Tyler’s. 

“Hey Quinn.” Jess said when the door shut. I went into the kitchen doorway. Jess was making dinner while Sam sat at the table still talking to John. 

“Where’s Mary?” I asked. 

“She went to the bathroom. Dinner should be ready soon.” She told me. 

“Ok. I’m going to be up in the guest room.” I told her. She nodded and I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once I was in the guest room with the door shut, I called Mycroft’s phone. 

“Hello?” A woman’s voice asked. 

“Is Mycroft there?” 

“I’m sorry, who?” She asked. I could tell she was trying to sound clueless. 

“I need to speak with Mycroft Holmes. This is his sister, Quinn.” 

“Quinn who?” She asked. The cluelessness left her voice. She was asking me to prove who I was. 

“Marie Quintella Holmes.” I replied, “I have to speak with Mycroft Holmes.” The line was silent for a few moments. 

“Did I pass your little test?” I asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yes you did Quinn. What is it you need? I don’t have a lot of time.” Mycroft asked. The woman must have forwarded me to him. He sounded rushed. 

“Are you with him? Sherlock?” I asked in a hushed voice, “Did he send me that text?” 

“Well, I did, but it was under his orders. He and I will be back in London by the end of the day tomorrow.” He went quiet for a second. 

“I have to go Quinn. I’ll send a car for you.” He said, then the line went dead. I lowered the phone from my ear and stared at it.  
Sherlock was coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Quinn is 18. Sam and Jess Tyler are the parents of the Holmes' cook, Andi. I have two other work in progress with Quinn. In the second story, she develops her deduction skills and she shows them off a little in this story. I wanted to play her off as a "mini Sherlock" with a heart. I feel like some of it does play her as heartless. The cat, Conrad, is a neighbor's cat who comes to the Tyler's house to visit.
> 
> Hope you liked it!! Feel free to comment!


End file.
